Seven Laws Of Sexuallity
by FallUnworthy
Summary: surfing the internet pages, Kai finds the 'Seven laws of sexuallity' after some thinking, he decides to try it on tala to find out if the redhead feels the same way about him...it's TalaKai obviously YAOI LEMON!...R&R


**This is a story for Purple-Kissed-Wishes and phoenix-falling! I hope you all will like it and i hope they'll like it too. **

**I came up with it during math class…it's TalaKai and it contains LEMON! YAOI/MANLOVE! You have been warned. Oh and the seven laws: i got it from my friend's page…**

**Kai being uke again, a dripping wet uke…**

**R&R&Enjoy...please review coz i really need to know what you think about my stories...please!!!  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**~~ Seven Laws Of Sexuality ~~**

After the third world championship was over, Kai decided to move back home to Russia and since he didn't want to live with his grandfather he moved in with Tala. on everybody's big surprise.

Tyson started blowing it up and soon he came up with a conclusion that Kai and Tala are together for what Kai absolutely hated him and almost killed him, almost.

Not that Kai didn't want to be together with the redhead, but he hated Tyson being partially right about his love and he hated when the little nasty japanese boy went around spreading the news like the wind.

Max was ok with his decision. "It's not the first time." was what he said when Kai told them.

Ray was being wisely quiet about it and so was Kenny. Because he blacked out as soon as Tyson mention Kai and Tala being together.

So right now, the blue haired teenager was was sitting on the couch in Tala's apartment, scanning the internet page on the laptop.

'Huh? Seven laws of Sexuality?' he narrowed his eyebrows and clicked the 'open' button.

He skipped the introduction quickly and searched for the main article.

'1. Seduction: make sure you seduce person you are attracted to in any way possible. you can flirt or do it in any obvious way but you can always give them suggestive clues and make it look like everyday thing you do. For example: exposing a little bit more skin, draw attention to certain body parts etc. What the hell?'

Kai thought, but to think again, he was curious if Tala felt the same way about him. He knew redhead was gay and damn proud of it but he never noticed Tala coming onto him or do anything to show him any signs of attraction.

'2. Body contact: you can always find out about somebody's attraction against you by touching their body parts accidentally. If you are one of the brave ones, get straight down to the business and grope them. if you wanna be more mysterious and seductive you might wanna lose the gap between the other when you're talking to them. ok, that sounds easy enough.'

Kai took a glass of water and brought it up to his lips.

'3. Sweet Kissing: during kissing, make sure you concentrate on other's sweet spots(on the neck, face, ears, chest, abdomen, legs, private parts). It'll make them want more of you. well duh, who wouldn't want more of me??'(AN: you gotta agree with him. C'mon, it's Kai Hiwatari we're talking about.).

'4. Playing: you can let them have their fun but from time to time, you have to show them that you're not a completely easy catch or easy to control. If you are the one to be in control, let the bottom dominate but just a little and for a shot time. Hmph, em I bottom? Iiiiiiii never thought of that one before…'

placing empty glass back onto the coffee table, Kai went back to his 'studying'.

'5. Kinkiness: suggest something or use a certain object(cuffs, vibrators, buttplug etc.) to make sex even hotter than it's by itself. Target of your affection will certainly love you suggesting to get naughty and kinky. But of course, it is a choice of individual. Some people prefer loving without sex toys.'

Kai glanced toward the clock.

'6. Pleasuring: find their sweet spots and make sure you touch and feel up every single one of them to make them feel good and aroused. You may use your fingers, hands, tongue etc. Ok, that's obvious right? I mean, foreplay's obvious unless you're in a hurry.

7. Dirty talking*: it's just cherry on the top of the sex pie. You both can add some dirty talk into your activities to arouse each other and yourself.'

Kai leaned against the couch and stared at the screen, frowning. He had two options. Make a move on Tala and succeed or fail only to have Tala avoid him for the rest of his life. and that would be bad.

Kai closed his eyes and threw his head back. It was hard to ignore his feelings for Tala and just leave it be. It was equally hard to wait for Tala to make a move. And it was hard to make a move himself too.

He had a major crush on Tala since the end of the world championship number one and by the time they saw each other again, separated by days full of daydreaming, jerking off and hoping that Kai went through, he fell in love with Tala.

It was a true love. And therefore it bothered his so much. And it also hurt not to be able to be Tala's one and only.

Kai opened his eyes and his heart nearly stopped when he was, two inches apart, face to face with Tala.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Kai yelled and grabbed the pillow, smacking Tala over the head. It wouldn't hurt if Kai wouldn't hit him with his hand too.

"Ow! I'm wondering what's up with you for past few day! You've been spacing out a lot!" he groaned and rubbed his cheek.

"I wasn't spacing out!" Kai said and felt his cheeks slowly heating up and he tried to steady his heartbeat.

"Ok ok, geez." Tala waved his hands in front of Kai's face and flopped down next to the younger Russian.

"What's this?" he asked quickly, his eyes gluing onto the screen.

"Uhh-aaaahhh…" Kai mumbled, slamming the screen down to close it.

"Oh c'mon, Hiwatari, just show it to me!" Tala groaned and grabbed the laptop, but Kai yanked it away.

"It nothing, Mister-I-stick-my-nose-into-other-people's-stuff-and-get-hit-for-it-Ivanov!" Kai snapped and stood up, waking away.

"Man, you really are a pain in the ass." Tala groaned and stretched over the couch.

"I try my best." Kai said and turned around, walking toward the kitchen.

'Fuck, I could tell him. I could. But I backed off like I always do.' Kai thought and leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath. that article seemed pretty useful. It'd be worth to give it a try. What could he possibly lose? Except for Tala's friendship…

'Seduction… body contact, eh? Ok, it's now or never.' Kai took another deep breath, pushing himself away from the counter he was leaning against. He sneaked out of the kitchen, seeing Tala half asleep on the couch. 'Perfect.' He thought and sneaked into the hall, toward the bathroom.

He turned the shower on and used the shower head to wet his hair completely before turning it off again. he pulled off his socks, letting water to drip down his hair onto his shirt and chest. He undid few buttons to make sure his chest was exposed and sprinkled some water over himself before he dried off a bit to stop the dripping.

Then, he hurried to his bedroom and pulled out the tightest pair of jeans he owned, quickly changing.

Then, he stopped in front of the mirror, checking himself out. 'No way he'll say no to that.' He smirked and headed toward the living room.

Tala wasn't snoozing anymore. He was going through the tv channels, groaning something about stupid programs, moronic shows and boring movies.

Kai smirked and jumped onto couch from behind, right next to Tala.

"Kai, what were-" Tala started lazily and when he turned to look at Kai his jaw dropped into his lap, nearly crushing his balls.

"What?" Kai asked sweetly, blinking innocently.

"Where have you been hiding all this time? uhhh, no! I mean- looking nice, Hiwatari- aaahhh, what I was trying to say was where were you, or better- what are you up to?" Tala babbled out, feeling a huge amount of saliva build up in his mouth. He had to stop himself from drooling.

And made a note to slap himself later for babbling like an idiot while having the

oh-so-hot-and-gorgeous-virgin-and-dripping-wet-Kai-fucking-Hiwatari-in-skin-tight-pants in front of him.

"Up to what? you're the one acting weirdly, ne?" Kai said slowly, opening his legs slowly, leaning against the couch.

"Me? Really? Maybe?" Tala asked. What a smart way to go…

"Yes, you." Kai said and leaned closer.

"Or maybe, you have something really important to tell me?" he smirked and leaned even closer to Tala, who felt the heat rising in his cheeks and down below.

"Uhhh- no!" he mumbled feverishly. 'Yes. You are fucking sexy and gorgeous and i love you and i wanna have steamy hot sex with you every night until i die! What a sore liar i am.' he thought.

"You know what I think? I think somebody else disagrees with you." Kai purred and now he was only an inch way from Tala. Kai motioned to redhead to look down and Tala did so.

Wishing he didn't.

A huge bulge was clearly seen in his pants now. Tala took a deep breath and turned toward Kai.

"OK. IF you MUST know. Ireallyloveyouandiwannahavesteamyhotsexwithyou!idreamaboutyoueverydamnnightandiwannaseeyoupantingandmoaningandscreamingbelowmeasifuckyousenslessly!" Tala threw it all out in one breath and before Kai could fully register, he slammed his lips against Kai's.

'It worked!' Kai thought and hugged Tala around the neck, pulling him down onto himself as he lay back. Tala grinned and ran his tongue over Kai's bottom lip, demanding the entrance. 'Finally!'

Kai parted his lips gladly, moaning into Tala's mouth.

Their kissing became more greedy and Tala, already getting even harder just to hear Kai moan ran his hands down Kai's body, stopping at his chest area, running his fingertips over Kai's erected nipple softly. Kai moaned and pushed his hips up, brushing their cocks together, but frowned unhappily because of the fabric between them.

Tala smirked and pulled away from Kai's lips, placing his hands behind Kai's back to pull him to sit up on his lap. Kai felt Tala's bulge press against his butt and he moaned, licking his lips. Slowly, Tala's hands travelled down Kai's back and slipped over his butt, stopping there giving short but strong squeezes. Kai moaned and brushed back and forward over Tala's hard arousal, making redhead moan all his frustrations out. Tala suddenly stood up, lifting Kai like a kid and he carried him toward the hall. "We're using your room." Tala smirked and kicked the door open, walking in.

He threw Kai onto the bed and drooled at the sight of exposed, aroused and wet Kai. "Just a second." Tala said and ran out of the room but it really took him about five seconds to come back in, holding a pair of cuffs in his hands.

"I've been keeping those just for you." he smirked and Kai grinned, moaning "C'mon, I'm tired of waiting." Tala's smirk widened and he unzipped Kai's jeans, pulling them off to find out Kai wasn't wearing underwear.

"Kinky little bitch, aren't you? you've been planning this, I know it." He smirked and Kai nodded.

Quickly, before Kai could react, Tala cuffed him to the bed and leaned toward Kai's nipple, running his tongue over it. Kai arched his back and urged to tangle his hands into Tala's red hair, moaning. Tala smirked and started sucking on Kai's nipple, to give his new lover more pleasure.

Slowly, Tala made his way to Kai's other nipple and one of his hands slipped down, fingers running over Kai's hardening cock barely touching the tip. Kai groaned and pushed up but Tala pulled his hand away quickly, grinning as he heard Kai's annoyed moan.

"Tala, I wanna touch!" Kai moaned in a plea and brushed their bodies together again, hoping Tala would oblige. Tala stopped sucking and his lips left Kai's nipple. Kai frowned at the loss of contact and Tala, feeling his pants definitely too tight by the time, unzipped his zipper and pulled them down. Then, he fought with the cuffs for few moments, releasing Kai and throwing cuffs to the floor. When pants and cuffs lay forgotten on the floor, Kai ran his hands down Tala's chest and pushed one hand into Tala's underwear, slowly running his fingers over Tala's cock.

Tala closed his eyes and moaned, tweaking Kai's nipple roughly. Kai gave a quiet moan and wrapped his fingers around redhead's cock, stroking him slowly. Then, just like that, pleasuring fingers were gone and Kai pulled his hand out of his redhead's underwear.

"Why'd you stop?" Tala snapped and glared at Kai, who gave an evil grin. "I like teasing you." he said and Tala growled, placing his hand against Kai's chest and he pushed him down roughly. "Oh really?" he hissed into Kai's ear and moved away quickly, grabbing the cuffs with one simple move, dangling them in front of Kai. "Well see about that." He said and caught Kai's wrists again, cuffing him.

Then, he dragged his middle finger over Kai's abdomen, down to his thighs and slipped his hand between Kai's legs, his fingers brushing over Kai's opening. "Aaaaaahhhhh, Taaalaaaa!" Kai moaned and yanked on the cuffs, growling slightly.

"Want me to touch you?" Tala mumbled, watching Kai's closely. He had to fight the urge…urge to simply stretch Kai's legs wider and fuck him. But he wanted to tease him and besides, Kai was still a virgin.

"Mmmmhhhhhmmmmm!" Kai moaned, nodding slightly. "Where exactly?" Tala purred and pressed one finger against Kai's opening. Kai blushed a bit and closed his eyes, groaning in pleasure.

"I can't hear you, love." Tala said evilly and Kai pushed his hips up.

"Tala…"

"Where?"

"Touch my dick, Tala…" Kai groaned and rose his hips again, but Tala pushed them back down, smirking. He ran his thumb over the tip of Kai's dick, earning a frustrated moan from the younger teen. He chuckled and wrapped his fingers around Kai's shaft, giving a squeezed. Kai's eyes widened with pleasure and he moaned out louder than before.

Tala kept on giving him short, teasing squeezes, his other hand caressing Kai's thigh. Kai moaned over and over again, feeling close to his release. And then, Tala stopped. "feel the evil of your actions." He whispered into Kai's ear and boy gritted his teeth, glaring. "You are one fucking jackass, you know that?!" he hissed and Tala smirked.

"I have a diploma to prove it, sugar." He said and bit Kai's neck, giving him a love bite. Kai moaned and rose his hips again, but Tala pushed them down every time he did. "Ivanov, I swear to god, when I get out of these cuffs you are as good as dead." He groaned and Tala stopped kissing and biting his neck. "I may as well stop and leave you cuffed then." He smiled and Kai's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Tala smirked. He wasn't serious. He knew that he couldn't stop and simply walk away and wank off at that point. He was just testing Kai.

he pushed himself up and got off of the bed, walking toward the door. Kai bit his lip and moaned.

"Tala! Get back here…"

Tala only shook his head, chuckling.

"I-I want you to-" Kai mumbled…

"Want me to what?" Tala turned around, still fully aroused and Kai better be talking about 'the' thing.

"Fuck me." Kai groaned and Tala smirked, walking toward the bed slowly. "Oh do you? beg me." He smirked and grabbed the shampoo from the desk. Kai bit his lip again, before moaning "Pleeeaaaseeeee?"

Tala ran his hand down Kai's body, pushing his legs apart.

"Harder." He said and brushed over Kai's cock quickly.

"Just fucking fuck me please, I want to feel you inside, banging into me senselessly, please!" Kai moaned again, this time with more aggression in his voice. Tala smirked, pleased. "Will do." He opened the shampoo and poured some of it over his fingers, laying it onto the bed besides them. he brought his middle finger to Kai's opening and pushed in slowly, seeing a little frown cross Kai's features, but it was gone quickly. He pulled his finger out and pushed it in again, bending over to kiss Kai. at first, it felt slightly uncomfortable with tala's finger pressing into him, but Kai got used to it and he wanted more.

Tala pushed second finger inside Kai and quickly added third, stretching him. Kai frowned but as soon as Tala started pushing in and out, the frown was gone, replaced by expression of pleasure.

"Taaalaaa…" he groaned and kissed Tala greedily. Tala was sure it was Kai's way of telling him he was ready and he pulled his fingers out, breaking the kiss. He took the shampoo he used as lube and coated his cock with it, throwing it to the floor.

He quickly uncuffed Kai's hands and boy hugged him around the neck, pressing them closer together. Tala pushed Kai's legs apart just a little bit more and positioned him at Kai's entrance.

He glanced at Kai quickly and bluenette nodded. Tala smiled and kissed him, pushing inside of Kai. at first, it only felt slightly uncomfortable but once Tala was fully inside, Kai frowned in pain that shot from his backside to his head. Spreading over his body.

Tala pulled back out slowly, before pushing in again, keeping the slow pace. Kai groaned and frowned again. Tala repeated the same thing, only faster this time and Kai cried out in pain, tears lining up his eyes. "Tal…I-It hurts, stop…" Kai groaned and tried to pull away from Tala. "Kai it'll be over soon." He whispered, his body tingling with so much need and lust he couldn't stop now.

"Nnnnnnn, yeah, as soon as you pull out." Kai groaned and Tala frowned.

"What happened to that 'bang into me senselessly'?" he groaned and Kai looked at him. "I-I…" he mumbled and Tala interrupted him "Just hold on until the pain stops. Pleasure is much more intense." He said and as Kai opened his mouth to argue again, Tala pushed into him, not caring about Kai's whine of pain. After few more strong thrusts, Kai's whines of pain became moans of pleasure and Tala smirked.

"Ka-ai!" he panted and started banging in and out of Kai faster and harder, kissing Kai's neck. Kai tangled his hands into Tala's hair, closing his eyes. He moaned louder and wrapped his legs around Tala "Aaaaaa-uuhhhh-aaaaahhhhhh!" Tala smirked at his lover's moaning and panting, moaning himself too. "Taaaaaalaaaaaaa, yeah, yeah! Fuck me! Oh yeah, right there!" Kai moaned and screamed out as Tala hit the right spot inside of him. Redhead was closer to his release with every single thrust he made. "Kaaaaaiiii!" he moaned and pushed further inside of Kai, making bluenette moan louder. Kai gripped the sheets with one hand and went to stroke himself with other. He reached down and grabbed his shaft, pumping it time to Tala's thrusts. Tala, seeing already half ex-virgin, Kai himself pleasuring himself moaned out, feeling close to his release. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Kai who felt the bliss of his climax screamed out in ecstasy, releasing over his hand and their stomachs, panting. Tala wasn't right there yet and he thrust few more times before he felt Kai's walls clamp around him and he came inside of him with a loud scream.

Tala took a deep breath and looked at Kai who was equally sweated and panting. "Good eh?" he smirked and pulled out of Kai. "Fucking good." Kai moaned and smirked back. Tala collapsed onto the bed next to Kai, wrapping his rams around the younger Russian.

Kai snuggled against Tala's warm chest and closed his eyes, smirking again. there were only two laws of sexuality for him. Tala and himself.

"Kai?" Tala said slyly.

"Hmm?" Kai mumbled.

"This is your room. You're taking care of the sheets." Tala said and grinned as Kai's head shot up, eyes daring him to repeat what he just said. "Don't give me that look."

"Fuck you, Ivanov!"

"Feel free to wait until tomorrow when we do it again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**another TalaKai lemon story finished. It wasn't too short and i wrote it quite good if you ask me. I think i'm done with lemons for a while. **

**I'll start working on something darker now…**

**Once again, this one was for u purple-kissed-wishes and phoenix-falling…and everybody else  
**


End file.
